The Imaging Core C is comprised of a centralized cutting-edge microscopy facility, absolutely essential to the research goals of Projects in this POI application and housed within the Center for Biologic Imaging (CBI) (www.cbi.pitt.edu) of the University of Pittsburgh. All PL and CL have made, and continue to make, heavy use of the CBI for facility-specific imaging methodologies. Evidence of the longevity of this use is seen in coauthored publications between the members of the Core (Watkins, Beer Stolz, and St. Croix) and Pi's of the individual projects. The formal integration of the CBI into this Program Project will fund the activities of the Core directly related to this Program, thereby ensuring absolute priority and access to all equipment, technical support and training facilities as needed. Furthermore this grant will employ staff within the Core, dedicated solely to the goals of this Program. The value added for integrating this Core into the Program is: No user fees or charges for use of the Core. Priority access and booking for equipment use. Dedicated personnel for this project. Open access to all reagent stocks available within the core. Direct consultation and interaction with Faculty within the Center